The present invention is directed to a bias-assisted sign mounting system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a pivotal, two-position sign mounting system that uses a bias-assist to maintain the sign in an open or closed position and a floating mount system for spacing the sign from the structure on which it is installed.
Signs, and more particularly, point-of-purchase sign or display systems can, when properly designed, be tremendously effective marketing tools. The systems have become widely popular in all manners of retail trade.
In one common use, signs are mounted to shelving systems that permit loading of pallets and palletized items onto the shelves. These are commonly referred to as pallet racks. These arrangements permit the storage of large items and large amounts of items on each of the shelves. However, the shelves do not typically lend themselves to the mounting of point-of-purchase displays or signs.
Many known signs are permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the shelves and are hung above or below the shelving systems. While these signs function well to direct a consumer's attention to the particular products, they do not permit ready access to the shelves to, for example, restock the shelves or retrieve items therefrom. This, of course, is particularly true of those signs that are permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the shelves.
Known mounting systems include those disclosed in Padiak et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,633 entitled “Pivotal, Two-Position Locking Side Mounting System” and Conway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,420 entitled “Universal Side Mounting Device”. Another known mounting system is disclosed in Conway et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,988 entitled “Bias-Assisted Sign Mount”. All of these patents are commonly assigned with the present application and are incorporated herein by reference.
All of these systems function well. In fact, they provide one or more mounting arrangements that are used to position a sign in a particular, desired orientation and position that is effective for point-of-purchase marketing. The systems in one or more forms permit fully rotating or pivoting the sign out of the way, from a display position to a storage position, to restock the shelves over or behind which the signs are located.
However, one drawback to these systems is the inability to aesthetically mount the signs over horizontal rack beams. It has been found that the horizontal beams, including the beams on which the shelves are positioned, can extend slightly outwardly from the vertical uprights or posts. Alternately, the horizontal beams overlie openings into which the sign mounts must be inserted. As such, the signs may not lie flush with the rack. This is an aesthetically undesirable situation.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a point-of-purchase display or sign mounting system that can position a sign in a particular, desired orientation and position. Such a system permits fully rotating or pivoting the sign out of the way for restocking the shelves and pivoting back to a display position. Most desirably, such a system permits mounting the sign in a manner such that it can overlie a horizontal beam that, for example, supports a shelf or the like.